


Between the Stacks

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Roman decides, much to Logan's chagrin, that spending his break at work kissing his boyfriend between the stacks. Though, to be fair, Logan isn't protesting too much.(This is a follow up to my Logince fic called "Could You Check Me Out?" in which Roman is a librarian and hits on Logan.)





	Between the Stacks

“Roman-” Logan’s protest was cut off as his boyfriend pulled him in again to continue their passionate kiss. Logan grumbled into the kiss but couldn’t find the willpower to fight back as Roman’s tongue pushed past his lips, inviting the taste of over sugared coffee and bubblegum into his mouth once again.

Green sparkly painted fingernails ran gently over the back of Logan’s neck, dipping just under the collar of his shirt, rousing a shiver from the teacher. Pressed back against the tall oak shelves of the physics section, Logan found his own disobedient hands wandering, making their way to Roman’s waist.

All too quickly, Roman was pulling back again, the librarian’s lips never quite leaving Logan’s skin as they traveled down the column of his neck, but to Logan, they felt both miles away and far too dangerously close for their current situation.

Logan bit his lower lip harshly, staring determinedly at the row of hardbacks across from him. He refused to give Roman the satisfaction of any noise that might come from his lips were he to let his guard down for a moment.

Logan took a second to wonder how exactly he had gotten here. Just a few weeks ago, he was entering the library for some books for his class and being confronted by a cocky, flirtatious librarian, and now, said librarian had somehow not only convinced him that making out in the stacks was a good idea, but was now his boyfriend.

His boyfriend who had decided that his break was best spent getting way too intimate for such a public setting. Logan still wasn’t sure how he had let himself be convinced to join Roman here, but his boyfriend had been very insistent that no one ever came to the physics section of the library anyway, so there was _absolutely no way that anyone would see them, come **on** Dewey Delightful_.

Logan was pulled unceremoniously from his thoughts by Roman’s teeth grazing against that one sensitive spot just below his ear. Logan barely managed to stifle a moan, his grip on Roman’s shirt tightening. “Roman!” He whispered urgently. Despite the chiding tone of his voice, he did not push his boyfriend away. “You must have some self control.”

“Come on, Mr. Dorky, live a little!” Roman murmured against his skin.

Logan bit his tongue, trying not to let his face betray his amusement at Roman’s nicknames. “I will take that as a compliment. Mr. Darcy is well known as one of literature’s greatest male love interests.”

Roman huffed a small laugh, his breath now ghosting against Logan’s collar bone. “Please. If you’re a fourteen year old girl, maybe. Everyone knows that Romeo is the greatest male love interest ever. Bar Prince Charming, of course.”

Logan rolled his eyes, his attention now fully diverted from Roman’s mouth against his jawline and towards their debate. “As if. Romeo killed himself, and any and all Prince Charmings are basically cardboard cutout male characters with no personality.”

Roman gasped in offense, pulling back to meet Logan’s eyes. “How dare you! You besmirch the name of Prince Charming in _my house_?!”

A smirk tugged at the side of Logan’s mouth as he took in Roman’s dramatized offense. “I do. But your tragic lack of literary taste is beside the point. It is that this is not your house, rather your place of work, and that means that you should certainly stop attempting to seduce me.”

Logan really wished that he could have sounded more convincing, but as soon as he had gotten halfway through his statement, Roman had taken it upon himself to press closer, that mischievous, flirtatious light from when they had first met reappearing in his eyes.

“Attempting, huh?” Roman’s voice was low and gravely, right against Logan’s ear, his chest now fully pressed against Logan’s own.

“I- y-yes. Attempting.” Logan cursed his pale complexion. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, most likely coloring them a horrendous blotchy red.

“You know…” Roman’s smile was far too wide and dazzling to be legal. “It’s a good thing you’re not a library book, Lo. I’d never want to return you.”

Logan could feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck, but he ignored it, trying to regain control of the situation as he responded with a measured voice. “There are plenty of other reasons why you should be glad that I am not a book, Roman.”

Roman, however, did not let up, dipping his head once again to press a lingering kiss just at the edge of Logan’s jaw. “Then again, you do remind me of an overdue library book, baby.”

Logan bit the inside of his cheek. With Roman around, he seemed to do that a lot more lately. “Unwanted or ignored?”

Roman nipped not-so-gently at the shell of Logan’s ear in response to the comment. Logan had to stop himself from going weak in the knees. “Because you’ve got FINE written all over you.”

Logan surprised himself with a barked laugh at the awful pickup line. Roman pulled back, a proud smirk gracing his features as Logan struggled to cover his still smiling face.

Roman just watched with a saccharinely fond expression as Logan tampered down his chuckles, his smile never quite fully disappearing. “That is… That was truly terrible, Roman Knightly.”

Roman raised a single eyebrow. “Really?”

“And _still_ ,” Logan continued, as if talking over Roman completely distracted from the fact that he was still obviously grinning from ear to ear, “beside the point. Your break is almost over, and someone could walk by at any time. I will not have you fired over this.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Roman waved his hand dismissively. “You love it though.”

Logan gently pushed his boyfriend back, pushing himself to his feet and reaching up to straighten his tie, which by that point, was nearly entirely undone. “No comment.”

Roman chuckled, his eyes bright in that way that Logan adored. “Okay, Professor Pink Cheeks, whatever you say.”


End file.
